Spongebob
SpongeBob SquarePants is a character who stars in the TV show with the same name. Biography SpongeBob is a Character from the SpongeBob series. he is friends with Patrick Star, works at the Krusty Krab and has a pet snail named Gary. In the Battle of the Multiverse series he seems to get along with just about anyone (though the villains are a exception). Personality SpongeBob is a fun loving, happy sponge who greets anyone he meets. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. "Karate Island" shows that he is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. "Missing Identity." In the Battle of the Multiverse series however he seemed to mature up a bit. He seems to maintain a job well and even drive despite not having his driver's license. Spongebob is also shown to love tea parties shown in Staying Alive Crossover Version. In contrast to his normal personality SpongeBob does have some sociopath aspects. SpongeBob murders his friends in "The Evil Sponge" and "Cuddle the patty". Abilities Strengths Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'Soft Pliable Body:' Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, though there are also limits which depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Regeneration:' It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed, but given that there are some instance where he shown treated in hospital, how good his regeneration depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Boneless:' SpongeBob mostly portrayed without any bones in his body, but sometimes otherwise depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. *'Absorbent:' Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. Although, how good his body can absorb and endure physical trauma still depend on the plot of episodes he featured in. For an instance, with a precise hit, Patrick caused SpongeBob had bruise all over on one of his eyes. *'Leadership:' SpongeBob is a great natural leader for all of his friends in Bikini Bottom. *'Singing and Nose Playing:' SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice and thanks to his physiology, his nose can be used as a flute. *'Fry Cooking:' SpongeBob is highly skillful in cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab as a chef of the said restaurant. *'Jellyfishing:' He has impressive skills in Jellyfishing, and he also has a code to release the captured Jellyfishes everytime he managed to captured one. *'Tongue Boarding:' SpongeBob's tongue can be expanded large enough to be used as the makeshift board. *'Survival Skills:' SpongeBob had remarkable survival skill, where he and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing:' SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles and even capable to create spectacular variations of bubbles includes bubbles-based constructs which unfortunately, ridiculed by Squidward(perhaps he was the only one) due to their different views about art in general. **'Enhanced Bubble Blowing:' As Invincibubble, his bubble blowing skill improved into superhuman level, as he can conjure destructive bubble tsunami (with help of Plank-Ton), a jet of bubbles for transportation, and bubbles that can carry objects as heavy as cannon balls. *'Driving:' He actually capable in driving, but unfortunately, when SpongeBob drives, the chance of the accident occurs are relatively high, especially in episodes that features Mrs. Puff. *'Karate:' He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up/performed them properly. *'Destruction:' SpongeBob has a degree of talent in destruction, but most of the cases shown that he mostly performed this involuntary due to his gullible and reckless personalty. In "Sandy's Rocket", Sandy mentioned that SpongeBob was responsible for accidental death of numerous fishes when his attempt on tampering whirlybird went wrong. * Super Speed: As The Quickster, he can moves very fast, but unfortunately lacks any proper training in mastering this ability. Although, he is certainly able to run faster than Patrick when he's about to tell Mr. Krabs in "Sailor Mouth" and Squidward when he's about to chase SpongeBob about the pizza in "Pizza Delivery". *'Teleportation: '''SpongeBob is to capable to teleport in various episodes (though merely implied since he teleported off screen). Like in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" When he was chasing Patrick in a game of tag, Patrick was looking back at SpongeBob in the other direction, when he imminently bumped into spongebob in front of him. *'Dreamwalking:' In ''"Sleepy Time", a freak accident during his nightmare when sees his supposed driving license torn by Mrs. Puff to bits resulting his dream self accidentally projected to real world and enable him to enter the others' dreams and even interact within them, revealed that he possesses the ability to dreamwalking. His friends seems to aware with his said powers, as by the end of the said episode, they demand him not to tamper their dream anymore. *'Ghost Physiology:' After he and Patrick accidently shave Flying Dutchman's beard, the powerful ghost cursed SpongeBob and Patrick by stripping them from their flesh and blood, turned them into ghosts. This gave them various ghost powers including intangibility, flight, ectoplasm creation, and turned inanimate object into the said object's ghost version (SpongeBob created ghost version of his spatula by broke the original one, in which ghost version of the said spatula materialized from its remains). Although, Flying Dutchman eventually have to restore SpongeBob and Patrick back to normal due to their newfound cursed powers proved too much for them to handle (SpongeBob can't interact with realm of the living as much as when still normal and accidently made himself passed deeper through earth's crust when sleeping). *'Climbing Skills: '''SpongeBob can actually climb on his own house in ''"Party Pooper Pants". Occupations * Fry Cook (Prior to series) * Dentist * Bug Exterminator * Toy Factor Worker Appearances * Spin Fun Knowing Ya (Crossover Version): Major * Staying Alive (Crossover Version): Major * Poison Idol (Crossover Version): Cameo * Nuttin' But The Tooth (Crossover Version): Major * Hide and Seek (Crossover Version): Cameo * Mime and Mime Again (Crossover Version): Major * Your Baking Me Crazy (Crossover Version): Major * Icy What, That's What (Crossover Version): Major * Happy Trails (Crossover Version) Part 1: Supporting * Eye Candy (Crossover Version): Major * Flippn' Burgers (Crossover Version): Supporting * Giggles; Revenge: Major * Clean to be okay: Major * Desiling Dreaming Cutscene Remastered: Major * Kirby's Tripping: Minor * Happy New Year (Crossover Version): Cameo * Claw (Crossover Version): Major * Feast Kringle (Crossover Version): Cameo * Carol Kringle (Crossover Version): Major * Ski Kringle (Crossover Version): Minor * Star Kringle (Crossover Version): Major * Strain Kringle (Crossover Version): Major * Oh Rats: Supporting * Spongey Meal: Major * Plankton Scheme: Supporting * A Hard Act To Swallow (Alaskan Bull Worm Version): Supporting * Hard to Reach: Supporting * Mr. Krabs' Revenge: Cameo * I Can Cents This: Major * Mrs Puff's Crashing School: Minor * Your a Star: Minor * Eary Episode: Minor * SpongeBob Roast Remake: Major * SpongeBob Theme Song Remake: Major * Kermit Kermits Suicide: Minor * A SpongeBob Clip Remake: Major * Dirty Dane: Major * What a Dig: Minor * Class Act (Crossover Version): Minor * Blast From The Past (Crossover Version): Major * A SpongeBob Clip Remake: Mentioned * Cuddle The Patty: Major * Move Bih, Get Out The Wae: Major * Ear Rape Krabs: Cameo * A SpongeBob Clip Remake: Major * A SpongeBob Clip Remake: Major * Flip The Switch: Major * Flipping Burgers: Major * A SpongeBob Vine Remake: Major * Ear Rape Lumpy: Minor * Splendid Present: Major * Icy What, That's What Beta: Major * We're Scrooge (Crossover Version): Minor * Take a Hike (Crossover Version): Supporting * 2nd Claw Video: Major * Flippy's Birthday: Cameo * Wrath of Con (Crossover Version): Major * Hard Act To Swallow (Crossover Version): Major * Dust The Sponge: Major * Ms. Puff's Surprise: Minor * Eyes Cold Lemonade (Crossover Version): Major * YouTube Subscriptions: Major * Grade's Shocking Fork: Major * A Multiverse Japanese: Major * A Multiverse Japanese 2#: Major * A Multiverse Japanese 3#: Major * Sponge Perfume: Major * Zombies You Are: Cameo * SpongeBob Lumberjacking: Major Relationships Spongebob and Plankton relationship : Main article: Spongebob-Plankton Relationship Fates Deaths # Spin Fun Knowin Ya (Crossover Version): Hit a tree, breaking his bones and back Injuries # Treasure Those Idol Moments: Falls off a swing set and lands on his teeth. # Mime and Mime again: ## Gets his entire body (except for his eyes and nose) badly injured. (Only aftermath seen) ## Breaks one of his legs when a bandage gets caught in the fan. # Eye Candy: Has his eye mutilated by a lollipop after tripping over a log. # Kringle Feast: (If he wasn't dead) Is knocked out by a gas leak. # Ski Patrol: His body inflates like a balloon when he is filled with too much oxygen. # Take a Hike: ## Has his arm bitten by a snake, making it swell up. ## His arm falls off. ## Hits his jaw on a sharp rock. # Wrath of Con: ## Suffocates when the oxygen in the room is sucked out. # Episodes Survived by Season Trivia * SpongeBob is apparently against bugs despite his personality. * Despite being 4 inches he is large as a young child (Kirby and the SpongeBob cast are similarly enlarged). * SpongeBob is the 4th character to come back to life after dying * SpongeBob and Giggles has some sort of Crush on each other (though both Giggles and SpongeBob have love interest) ** Though Giggles did kill SpongeBob in "Giggle's revenge" Kills and Deaths * SpongeBob's deaths usually involves eyes, teeth and exploding. * SpongeBob is one of the characters who actually have a explanation for he is keep coming back to life Superrelatives * Spongebob is one of the only characters who lacks Pac-Man eyes. * Spongebob is one of the only characters who lacks ears * Spongebob is one of the only characters who dates the other main characters. The other characters are Giggles, Cuddles, Handy, Petuina, Sandy, Kirby, Tia, Nova, Sonic, Flaky and Flippy. Category:Animals Category:More Deaths than Kills Category:Characters without Pac-Man eyes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survives Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters without Ears Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:The Trio Category:Main Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Mr. Portal Military